


Animagic

by kalime80



Series: My Drarry poems [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Magical Creatures, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Do wizards and animals resemble each other? This is what Harry and Draco think about it...





	1. Animagic – Harry’s version

Easy to mock you and call you ferret-face

it’s an endearment really. I wish I stroked

your arching spine, drew fingers in pale fur

that would have been as silken as your hair

Easy to admire you when you strut and preen

proud as albino peacocks, your eyes sharp

and your tail spreading open. Stand assured

there is no-one more beautiful, no other I will choose

Easy to spoil you: hidden in your core

the innocence of unicorns does shine

a foal of whitest purity, untouched

until you bared yourself into my hands

Easy to fear you, for you are as fierce

as a dragon, and it is after you

the beast is named. Untameable and wild

your heart is strong, and to its strings I’m bound

Easy to worship you, make human sacrifice

of myself at your altar: aztec-like

you are a feathered serpent, more than snake

into whose coils with all my faith I leap

And easiest of it all, it is to love you

\- if telling makes _me_ as easy, I do not care


	2. Animagic – Draco’s edition

It’s hard to tell you how I expect your face

as my _Patronus_, the immaterial stag

who shall protect my happiness. As such

I may call you “my deer”. Read nothing here

It’s hard to tell you that for you I did fall

like Hedwig from the skies. Now let me land

on your arm, give me treats, I’m white enough

to be your snowy owl. Do get the message

It’s hard to tell you how I long to burn

inside your flames, be coddled by your light

You are to be my phoenix, ever raising

after every small death we’ll conjure up

It’s hard to tell you how no hippogriff

could make me bend my knees and bow my head

as I do for your strength. Now please surrender

and leave the clouds beneath us as I ride you

It’s hard to tell you I need to plunge my hands

in the depths of your mane, to tether you, pretend

that I’ve tamed the black lion, while in truth

your griffin heart will swallow me unchewed

And hardest of it all, confess I love you

\- if other things are hard, Malfoys don’t tell


End file.
